Love Story
by HermionePotter90
Summary: Basado principalmente en la canción "Love Story" de Taylor Swift para quien no sepa que canción es esa trata sobre Romeo y Julieta pero claro que sera en la epoca actuaL sin mágia ni nada de eso : espero qq os guste!
1. Wen I first saw you

Este es un nuevo fic, esta basado principalmente en la canción "Love Story" de Taylor Swift aunque también utilizare algunas de sus otras canciones, los títulos de los capítulos serán o de cachos de la canción o títulos de otras  espero qq os guste! Y bueno como ya sabéis estos personajes no son míos si no de la rubita esta británica trumada con la gran familia de pelirrojos y las canciones pues como he dicho serán de Taylor Swift! Y ahora a leer …

**Love Story**

**When I first saw you**

Un lujoso rascacielos destacaba en la avenida de Nothing Hill. En la entrada del mismo había una chica, rubia de ojos azules hablando con el conserje. Luna Lovegood, hija de Xenophilus Lovegood, un famoso astronauta mundialmente conocido y Diana Lovegood, una conocidísima astrónoma. Ella era una chica sencilla que no la gustaba destacar demasiado, por mucho dinero y reputación que tuviese su familia a ella no la gustaba presumir, era hija única y viajaban demasiado de America aquí por el trabajo de sus padres, ya que su padre vivía en America cuando tenía que trabajar y su madre podía estar trabajando en ambos lados, pero este año sería diferente, si bien su padre casi no estaría en casa pero ella no se iba a mover de Londres.

Las puertas del gran edificio se abrieron dejando paso a una chica con el pelo muy rizado a excepción del flequillo que llevaba liso hacia un lado. Hermione Jane Granger, hija del gran magnate Josh Granger, dueño de una de las más grandes cadenas hoteleras del país y de parte de Europa, al igual que su mejor amiga Luna a ella no le gustaba alardear ni nada parecido, además hacía mucho que no estaba en Londres más que para pasar las vacaciones de verano ya que tenían que moverse por toda Europa por los hoteles de su padre pero al igual que a Luna la habían prometido que este año y hasta que cumpliera los 18 no se moverían de Londres.

-¡Luna!-dijo Herms sonriente al salir.

-¡Herms! ¡Vamos que al final llegamos tarde!-dijo mientras echaban a andar calle abajo.

-Hasta luego, Perkins. ¿Vamos a buscar a Ginny, no?

-¡Adiós! Si, por eso te digo que no llegamos.

-Cierto, vamos que no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día…

Hermione había pasado todos los cursos anteriores moviéndose de un instituto a otro pero nunca había estado en Hogwarts, el colegio donde habían estudiado sus padres y donde estudiaba Luna. Ella iba a ser la chica nueva, y eso no le hacia ni pizca de gracia, si ya debería de estar acostumbrada pero aún así seguía sin gustarle. Siguieron andando hasta llegar hasta un rascacielos también bastante lujoso, se acercaron y llamaron al telefonillo.

-5º, 2ª. ¿No?

-Si, ¿cuando te lo vas a aprender?-decía la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Emmm... cuando no te tenga a ti para recordármelo.

-¡Ya bajo! Ronald me voy…-se escuchaba la voz risueña de una chica al otro lado del teléfono. A los pocos minutos salía una chica pelirroja por las puertas andando a paso ligero. Ginebra Weasley, si no quieres morir es mejor que simplemente la llames Ginny, hija de Moly y Arthur Weasley empresarios sumamente conocidos por su gran línea de pastelerías repartidas por casi toda Inglaterra. Hermana de Ronald Bilius Weasley, al que todos llaman Ron, pelirrojo también uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, al contrario que a su hermana le encantaba destacar.

-¡Vamos corred!

-Pero si vamos con tiempo…

-¿Queréis que siga viva?

-¡Claro!-contestaron ambas a la vez.

-Pues hay que doblar la esquina antes de que salga mi hermano.

Entre risas echaron a correr. Tras varios minutos de risas llegaron a Hogwarts, un instituto como todos los demás de la zona, tenía unos jardines a la entrada y un aire algo americano. Por la parte de atrás tenía un campo de béisbol, también un aparcamiento y alguna que otra pista más un polideportivo, era amplio muy amplio… Hermione lo miró aterrorizada, ninguno de sus otros institutos imponía tanto. Cogió aire y con una de sus mejores sonrisas entró junto a Ginny y Luna.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El colegio tenia dos equipos principales de béisbol, Gryffindor o el equipo de los leones y Slythering o equipo de las serpientes. Esos nombres venían dados por el primer capitán de cada equipo y los animales eran sus escudos, Gryffindor tenía el color dorado y rojo mientras que Slythering usaba el verde y el plateado. Harry Potter, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor mejor amigo de Ron, a el no le gustaba destacar pero su apellido le perseguía siempre… hijo de James y Lily Potter dueños de una gran cadena de hoteles conocida por todo el mundo los enemigos directos de los Granger…

-Han dicho que ha venido una chica nueva.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, y por lo que me han contado debe estar muy pero que muy buena…

-Por eso nunca se fijaría en ti Weasley…-una voz que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió su conversación.

Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy un reconocido cirujano plástico y Narcisa Malfoy su mujer. Era el rival directo de Harry, capitán del equipo de béisbol de Slythering.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Aun resentido por haber perdido el ultimo partido?-dijo Harry mientras seguían andando.

-Pues lo que te decía, dicen que se llama Harmian o Hermiona o Hermione o algo así…

-No me suena…

-Escuche que había venido algún verano y que de pequeña vivía aquí.

-No se, ya la veremos, ¿no?

-Exacto amigo mío.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban en la cafetería las tres primeras horas habían pasado relativamente bien, exceptuando todas las veces que la castaña se tubo que presentar.

-Voy a por algo de comer-se levanto y fue ha servirse la comida, Luna y Ginny habían traído comida de casa pero ella prefería traer dinero. Llenó una bandeja con una ensalada, una pieza de fruta y un botellín de coca-cola. Justo cuando iba hacía la mesa, sin fijarse por donde iba absorta en sus pensamientos chocó contra alguien haciendo que todo el contenido de su bandeja se derramase, levanto la mirada y por primera vez ámbar y esmeralda conectaron…

_We were both young w__hen I first saw you…_


	2. Feling like flying

**Feling like flying**

-L-lo siento...

-No pasa nada... tranquila!-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-De verdad lo siento! No miraba por donde iba... Que torpe! ¡He estropeado tu polo! ¡Pagaré la tintoreria!

-En serio, no pasa nada. El polo no es de tintorería, ademas no era caro, con la lavadora se iran las manchas.

-De verdad, perdon...-Hermione estaba realmente apesadumbrada, no había acabado ni el primer día y ya había acabado con toda probabilidad de no destacar.

-Te perdono, pero hay una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Que me digas el nombre de la dueña de esos ojos ambar que me estan volviendo loco...

Su sonrisa era irresistible y esa voz era incriblemente perfecta, la castaña estaba apunto de derretirse hay mismo.

-H-hermione...

-Encantado, yo soy Harry-dicho eso se agacho a recojer la bandeja de Hermione seguido de esta.

-Soy un desastre...

-Era yo el que no miraba por donde iba no te preocupes.

-Esta bien-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Y creo que debería invitarte a algo, he destruido tu...

-Ejem, ejem...

Una voz interrumpió la conversación, Harry se había quedado tan absorto mirando a Hermione que se olvidó completamente de que Ron estaba allí con el, recogió la bandeja y se la entregó a ella para luego fulminar a Ron con la mirada.

-Bueno ya nos veremos...

-Si, adios!-dijo Hermione antes de marcharse a la mesa con sus amigas y la bandeja vacía.

-Creo que ya has conocido a la chica nueva, ehh?

-Tenías razón esta muy buena.

-Y estas hecho todo un romeo chaval-decía Ron entre risas-"Si me dices el nombre de la dueña de esos ojos" ajajjaja Creí que no iba a poder contener la risa!

-Normal que no consigas tener una relacción decente no sabes pasar del: "Tu madre debía ser muy buena pastelera porque un bombon como tú no lo hace cualquiera!" Creo que solo las faciles o las feas reaccionan al oir eso.

-Bueno, bueno! No hace falta que me des lecciones Romeo!

-Imbecil...-contestó el moreno riendo y dandole una colleja.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto Ginny y Luna habían presenciado la escena aunque no habían escuchado la conversación.

-¡Dios! Herms estaba coqueteando con Harry el-chico-más-deseado-de-la-escuela Potter.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, espera, espera, espera!

-¿Que pasa?

-¡Qué es un Potter!

-¿Y?

-¿Como que y? Es el hijo de los dueños de la cadena de hoteles Potter.

-¿Y?

-¿Eres cortita o lo estudias, Ginn?

-Yo no soy... ¡No puede ser!-dijo interrumpiendose a si misma al haberse dado cuenta de a que se refería su amiga-¿Ella sabe que es un Potter?

-¡No, o eso creo! Si no no habría coqueteado con el osea tienes que escucharla hablar de los Potter, es una de las pocas cosas en las que su familia la a influenciado.

-Y el no creo que sepa que es una Granger... porque le e oido meterse con ella un montón, osea hablando con mi hermano, se la pasaban hablando de que debía de ser una horrible rata de biblioteca que no tiene vida social...

-¡Hola!-la alegre voz de Herms interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Herms! ¡Que sorpresa!

-Eing? Como que sorpresa?

Ginny le dió una patada a Luna bajo la mesa, había sonado demasiado falsa.

-¡Dejala! ¡Ya sabes como es Luna!

-Esta bien...

-¿Quién era ese?

-¿Quién?

-Ese al que le has destrozado un polo de Armani con tu coca-cola.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡El me dijo que no era de tinrorería!

-Pues ese polo es ezactamente de la nueva colección de verano de Armani, creo que aún no ha salido a la venta en Europa, solo se ha visto en algún catalogo y si mal no recuerdo costaba unos 500 $ en Los Angeles, creo que ni allí estaba a la venta realmente...

Ginny y Hermione como siempre la miraron asombradas.

-Y luego suspenderá historia porque dice que no tiene memoria...

-Pero bueno no estabamos hablando de eso.

-¿De que hablabamos?-preguntó la ojiambar haciendose la tonta.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger, no te hagas la tonta y dinos ahora mismo quien es ese bombonazo con el que estabas hablando!

-Emmm... ¿bombonazo? Yo solo estaba pidiendo perdón a un chico al que le ha tirado mi comida encima.

-Vale, ¿y como se llamaba?

-No me dijo(?-ante la mirada asesina de Ginny la castaña lovanto las manos colocandolas abiertas entre ellas-Harry, me dijo que se llamaba Harry.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisilla pícara.

-¿Debería de haberme dicho algo más?

-No se pero se te veía muy colorada para solo haberte dicho como se llamaba...

-Emmm... no fue lo que dijo si no como lo dijo...

-¿Y qué dijo?-esta vez fue Ginny la que preguntó.

-Emmm... pues como le había tirado la comida encima le pedí perdón-empezaba a sentir la cara ardiendo-y me dijo que me perdonaba con una condición.

-¿Cual?-dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Cito textualmente..."Qué me digas el nombre de la dueña de esos ojos que me estan volviendo loco..."

-Aaaaawww! Dios si los chicos asi solo existen en los cuentos de hadas y en las peliculas!

-¡Luna! ¡No grites!

-¡Pero tiene razón! ¡Osea mirale! ¡Esta rebueno y luego es todo un Romeo!

De repente el timbre que marcaba el fin de la comida resono en el comedor. Las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacía la clase de Literatura. Las tres ultimas horas habían sido casi más aburridas que las tres primeras. Luna y Hermione acompañaron a Ginny hasta su casa y esta las invito a pasar. Molly, su madre, era una mujer encantadora, bajita y regordeta pero con un arte especial para la repostería.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

-Ahora os llevo unas pastas que acabo de preparar y té.

-Vale mamá, pero llama antes de entrar.

-Ya veré lo que hago jovencita. No tienes que ocultar nada a tu madre...

Y antes de que su madre acabara de hablar Ginny empezó a andar seguida de sus amigas hacía su cuarto, era una habitación espectatular había una cama gigantesca y unos sillones junto al ventanal que daba a una terraza y unas puertas que llevaban a un vestidor casi igual de grade que la habitación y tenia un baño con jacuzzi incluido para ella sola. Al llegar Ginny se tiró en su cama mientras que las otras dos se sentaron en los sillones.

-De verdad que estoy agotada. Es lo peor del primer día...

-¿No te acostumbras aún?

-No, ni quiero hacerlo porque no pienso cambiar más de instituto.

-¿De que había deberes?-preguntó Ginny.

-Emmm... pues creo que de...

-Matemáticas y Literatura y creo que tambien de Biología...

-El primer día del trimestre y nos ponen deberes, ¡que asco!-protestó la pelirroja mientras se quitaba las converse.-Poneros cómodas.

Luna y Hermione se quitaron las chaquetas y las dejaron en la cama, Ginny se había sentado en la alfombra frente a los sillones apollada en la mesita de café que había entre ella y sus dos amigas. Sacaron los libros y les colocaron en la mesa.

-¡No entiendo nada!

-No es tan dificil, mira por ejemplo la primera pregunta...

-¿Quién intrdujo la imprenta en Inglaterra?

-¡Esa es resimple! William Caxton.

-¿Ves como si lo entiendes, Luna?

Siguieron haciendo los deberes hasta que apareció la señora Weasley con una bandeja llena de pastas y una jarra de té, más tres tazas, lo dejó sobre un hueco que habían hecho las chicas en la mesita de café.

-Espero que os gusten, es una nueva receta.

-Seguro que están deliciosas señora Weasley.

-Llámame Molly, querida. Hacia mucho que no estabas por aquí.

-Ahora tendrás que aguantarla más a menudo, mamá.

-Sabes que no es una molestia. ¿Pero porqué deberé aguantarla?

-Me voy a quedar aquí, en Londres.

-Eso es fantástico.

-¿Porque huele a pasteles en esta habitación?-la voz de Ron irrumpió en la habitación.

-Mamá nos ha preparado pasteles, nueva receta.

-¿Como que mamá os a preparado…? ¡Espera! ¿Os? ¿A quien más?-preguntó entrando en la habitación.

Cuando entró se quedó en shock al ver a Hermione, la cual estaba hablando y riéndose con Luna sin percatarse de su presencia. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y salió de la habitación, miró hacia en pasillo y vio, tal y como esperaba a Harry apoyado en la pared, evitaba a toda costa estar en la misma habitación en la que estaban Ginny y la señora Weasley, la segunda se empeñaba en que debían de estar juntos, que eran la pareja perfecta, bla, bla, bla…

-Harry entra un momento, por favor.

-Ron no pienso entrar a escuchar como me emparejan con tu hermana.

-No es eso, de verdad entra, te vas a sorprender.

-¿Porqué me iba a sorprender de ver a tu hermana?

-Que no es eso, joder. Haz el favor de entrar.

-Vale, vale... ¡ya voy!

Harry siguió a Ron al interior de la habitación a regañadientes, al entrar hecho un vistazo al rededor y se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña sin acabar de entenderlo, ¿qué hacia ella allí? Hermione sintió unos ojos clavados en su nuca y decidió girar la cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos al encotrarse con esos fantasticos orbes verdes que la miraban fijamente, podrián haber estado así segundos, horas, minutos o incluso días de no ser por una voz que interrumpió el silencio que había en la habitación.

-¡Harry querido, que gusto tenerte aquí!-dijo apartandole el flequillo de la cara a Ginny.-Mira Ginn, a venido a verte...

-¡Mama! ¡Dejá mi pelo como estaba!-protestó Ginny apartandose de su madre-Y no creo que Harry halla venido a verme a mi expresamente.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si sois la pareja más linda que puede haber! Yo me voy para que hableis vosotros. Tengo que irme a trabajar, llegare tarde.

Molly se fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Herms ellos son Ron, mi hermanito del alma-le presento Ginny con ironía-Y emm ... creo que a Harry ya le conoces-continuó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Encantada, Ron... y emmm hola, Harry...

-Hola.

-Podeís sentaros que no comemos, y seguro que mamá ha mandado alguna criada a vigilar que Harry no salga del cuarto...

-Por lo menos no nos ha hechado como suele hacer.-dijo la rubia mientras cogía una pasta.

-¿Y porqué hace eso?

-Mi madre esta empeñada en que Harry y Ginny deberían de estar juntos, como a dicho hace un rato para ella son la pareja más linda...-explicó Ron mientras el y Harry se sentaban frente a las chicas, ya que la pelirroja se había cambiado de sitio y estaba entre sus dos amigas.-Pero no se da cuenta de que ellos solo son amigos, dejemosla vivir en su mundo de piruleta si eso la hace feliz.

-Claro como a ti no te empareja con nadie pues todos contentos, no?

-Venga Ginn, dejalé. Si en el fondo tiene razón.

-Ya claro, por eso te habías quedado fuera para no escuchar a mi madre, que por cierto, ¿como es que entraste?

-Err... Ron me dijo que tenía que ver algo.

Ginny ensancho su sonrisa y miró a Herms, que estaba haciendo garabatos en la hoja de su cuaderno con la mirada gacha.

-Ya estan todos los deberes, ¿no?-preguntó Luna.

-Si, ya esta todo...-contestó Hermione levantando la mirada.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-preguntó Harry mirando a la castaña.

-Dieciseis...

-Osea que tienes un año más que Ginny y Luna. Osea nuestra edad...-dijo Ron mientras cojía una de las pastas de su madre.-¿Qué clases das?

-Eeemm ... Biología, Matemáticas, Literatura... Física y Química... y Lenguaje, tambien Gimnasia...

-Osea que estas en todas nuestras clases excepto en Física.-esta vez fue Harry el que lo comentó-¿De donde vienes?

-¡Chicos! ¡Dejad a Herms tranquila! ¡Que esto no es un interrogatorio!-les reprochó la pelirroja con una voz que daba miedo. Tras varios minutos de silecncio todos hecharon a reir.

-Voy a llevar esto a la cocina, ¿me ayudas, Ron?-preguntó la pelirroja guiñandole un ojo a su hermano.

-¿A la co...? ¡Ah! Si, si, claro. ¡Vamos!-dijo mientras se levantaban.

-¡Esperad que os ayudo!-dijo Luna mientras les seguía fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de la misma.

-No se porqué me da la sensación de que no van a la cocina.

-Si, me parece que han conspirado un poquito contra nosotros.-dijo la ojiambar con una sonrisa.

-¿Habías estado aquí antes?

-¿En Londres?

-Si.

-Solía venir en vacaciones, pero nunca había ido a este instituto.

-Entonces creo que vas a necesitar un guía, y nadie se conoce Hogwarts mejor que yo.

Hermione solto una risita.

-Mientras a Luna y a Ginny no les moleste que les usurpes el puesto por mi no hay problema.

-Hablare con ellas ajajajja Mañana es el primer partido de la temporada.

-¿Beisbol?

-Exacto, vendras a verme jugar, ¿verdad?

-¿En que equipo juegas?

-Gryffindor.

-Allí estare, tenlo por seguro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente provocando que se separaran abruptamente, ya que sin darse cuenta se habían inclinado acercandose el uno al otro por encima de la mesa.

-Harry, Ginny. ¿Qué tal...? ¿Qué haceis? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy aquí, que habíamos ido a llevar las cosas a la cocina!-se escucho a la pelirroja decir mientras entreba a la habitación seguida de Ron y Luna.

-¿Se puede saber quem hacias Hermione?-preguntó la señora Weasley con rabia-¿Qué hacías acercandote tanto a Harry? ¿Quién te has creido?

-¡Mamá!-se escucho a los dos pelirrojos protestar por detras.

-Creo que no soy bienvenido aquí, antes aguantaba el que me quisieras emparejar con Ginny pero usted no puede decir quien tiene el derecho de acercarse a mi o dejar de hacerlo.

Harry se levanto del suelo y miró a Hermione tendiendole la mano con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes?

-Emmm... claro, creo que yo tampoco soy bienvenida aquí.-contesto tomando la mano del moreno y cojiendo sus cosas.-Mañana os veo, Luna, ¿me pasas a buscar?

-Claro, Herms.

-Lo siento de verdad, mi madre es increible...-se disculpaba Ginny ya una vez en la puerta principal del edificio.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-Si que pasa...

-Da igual y se esta haciendo tarde, tengo que volver a casa.

-Te acompaño, ya es de noche.

-Gracias. Hata mañana Ginn.

-¡Adios chicos!

-¡Adios! ¿Hacia donde vives?

-Un par de edificios más adelante, no es necesario que me acompañes.

-No me cuesta nada.

-Va, mañana nos vemos.-Hermione se puso de opuntillas y le dió un beso en la mejilla y con una sorisa hecho a correr calle arriba.

_And you're feeling like flying…_


	3. I see you make your way through the crow

_I see you make your way through the crowd …_

Hermione estaba alucinada, hacía apenas doce horas se había propuesto tener un día normal sin tener incidentes le bastaba, y a parte de haber manchado completamente a un chico con la comida podía jurar que estaba absolutamente enamorada del mismo. Subió a su habitación y estuvo a punto de ponerse a bailar, pero su padre entró, como siempre, sin llamar.

-El viernes tenemos una fiesta de empresa, tienes que conseguirte un buen vestido, irán los Malfoy, y por desgracia también los Potter…

-No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta en la que tenga que aguantar al baboso de Malfoy

-Hermione, haceis muy linda pareja. Ademas sabes que es mejor que estes con el por mis negocios…

-Ah, claro! No me acordaba de que tu quieres que me tire a Malfoy para que la empresa no se hunda, obvio quien necesita una pro..

-No te atrevas a decir eso jovencita, sabes que no…

-¿Cómo que no? Si lo primero que haces es empujarme contra Malfoy, y cuando le ves poniendo la mano donde no debe o intentando propasarse lo único que haces es sonreír.

-Sabes que no se…

-Papa lo intenta S-I-E-M-P-R-E a si que no me vengas con cuentos, y ahora déjame tranquila! Iré a la maldita fiesta y me tirare a Malfoy si quieres pero mañana no me esperes despierto.

Su padre salió de la habitación. Hermione tenía los ojos completamente inundados de lágrimas. Se hecho en su cama sin quitarse la ropa. Empezó a llorar, ¿como podía ser tan necio? ¿Y ese señor era el que se hacía llamar padre?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Se había ido sin desayunar, no quería ver a su padre. Salió por la puerta principal y tras saludar al conserje bajó las escaleras. Sacó su móvil y tras marcar un número se le llevó a la oreja.

-¿Sí?- se escuchó la voz de Luna desde la otra línea.

-Luna, soy yo. Que te quería decir que no me pases a buscar.

-¿Porqué?

-Estoy ya fuera de casa, voy a pasar por una cafetería a por algo de comer y luego me iré hacia el instituto a si que llegare justa.

-Pero te puedo acompañar y así me cuentas qué a pasado.

-¿Pues que va a pasar, Luna? Pues pasó lo de siempre.

-Pero llámame si necesitas compañía.

-¡Luna voy a ir a clase como siempre! Allí te veo.

-¡Adiós!

-Adiós…

Tal y como le había dicho a su amiga Hermione emprendió su caminata calle abajo pasando por una de sus cafeterías favoritas. Cogió un café para llevar y un bollo. Salió de la cafetería y mientras desayunaba se dirigió hacia el instituto. Llegó justo cuando habían tocado el comienzo de las clases y entró al aula algo rezagada.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo al entrar en clase y se dirigió hacia la única mesa que había libre, sin darse cuenta de quien se sentaba justo detrás. Sacó los libros y se dispuso a atender cuando esa voz que arrastraba las palabras la interrumpió.

-Pero mira quien esta aquí, la princesita Granger.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy…

-¿Iras el viernes a la fiesta, no?

-No

-Vamos preciosa no mientas, seguro que tu papa te a obligado a comprarte un vestido muy lindo para que me impresiones. Ya que te le vas a comprar mejor que sea así provocativo, para que me pongas las cosas fáciles…

-Primero, no pienso comprarme un vestido para ti, segundo me le comprare como quiera y tercero tu nunca vas a tener las cosas fáciles porque nunca vas a tener nada conmigo…

-Oh, que vas de estrecha. Me gusta…

Dicho eso Malfoy se recostó en su silla sin decir nada más, Hermione tenia los ojos anegados en lágrimas. ¿Como su padre podía querer alguien así para ella? Se froto los ojos con fuerza aunque no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordasen, por suerte nadie le prestaba atención a ella y pudo pasar desapercibida. Se paso todas las dos horas siguientes, tenían tres horas seguidas de Lengua, cavilando e intentando retener las lágrimas. Cuando el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo sonó Hermione salió lo más rápido que pudo hacía su taquilla. Cuando estuvo frente a esta la abrió y metió los libros quedándose un momento parada para secarse las lágrimas cuando sintió unas manos frías en su cintura que la volteaban y la empujaban contra las taquillas. Levantó la mirada y vio esos ojos grises que tanto repugnaba.

-¿Tanto me extrañaste que te pusiste a llorar?

-Lárgate Malfoy…

-Vamos podemos practicar para el viernes.

-Que te vallas, contigo no pienso practicar nada.

-Estas muy buena para ser una rata de biblioteca y vas a practicar quieras o no-dijo cogiéndole la cara con una mano y apartándosela bruscamente hacia a un lado para intentar besarle el cuello mientras Hermione le intentaba apartar.

-¡Malfoy que me sueltes!

-Vamos no te hagas la dura…

De repente sintió como alguien agarraba a Malfoy y lo apartaba de ella-

-¿No la has oído, Malfoy? Te ha dicho que la dejes.

Se giro al escuchar esa voz y vio como Harry tenía agarrado a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa empujándole contra las taquillas.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Jugando a Romeo y Julieta?-dijo el rubio con sorna.

-¿De que cojones estas hablando?

-Vamos conmigo no te hagas el idiota, estas defendiendo a una Granger…

Malfoy miro a los dos aludidos y al ver el asombro en sus caras soltó una carcajada.

-Mira que sois imbéciles, y ni siquiera lo sabíais…

Harry le soltó un puñetazo en la cara y le tiro al suelo. Sin decir nada más miro a la castaña de arriba abajo y salio de allí. Hermione cogió sus cosas de la taquilla y se fue a la cafetería con la cabeza gacha, ¡no se podía haber enamorado de un Potter!

**OoOoOoOoO**

El día había pasado muy rápido, Harry llevaba pensando en lo que había dicho Malfoy toda la mañana, esa chica no podía ser la Granger repelente de la que le habían hablado. Podía jurar que estaba enamorado, ¡Harry Potter estaba enamorado! Y eso no pasaba exactamente todos los días.

El partido estaba a punto de acabar, era la última bola si conseguía hacer una carrera completa habrían ganado, pesaba que Hermione se habría ido y no se quedaría ahí para apoyarle, después de todo ella le odiaría, miró al publico aun conservaba la esperanza de que estuviese ahí. Volvió a mirar y la vio, allí sentada mirándole expectante y preocupada. ¡Se preocupara por que ganase! Esbozó una gran sonrisa y bateo la pelota, corrió a más no poder.

-¡¡Carrera Completa!! (no se nada de béisbol xD) –se escucho una voz en todos los altavoces.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Habían ganado, pero no podía estar alegre. Sabía que Harry la odiaba. Estaba apunto de irse cuando alguien tomo su mano haciendo que se voltease y de nuevo vio esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

-Ven conmigo…

Harry tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y Hermione no pudo más que sonreír y seguirle a donde quiera que fuese…

_I see you make your way through the crowd …_

Se que me quedo muy corto ^^Uu pero esque lo que viene es el climax de la historia ya que no quedan muchos mas capitulos. Y quiero escribirlo en condiciones.


	4. I'm lookin through your eyes…

I'm lookin through your eyes…

Harry agarro su mano con fuerza y la guió lejos de la multitud, hasta un pequeño lago que había no muy lejos del estadio pero si lo suficiente como para que nadie les molestase.

-No me importa…-dijo Harry depuse de estar durante varios minutos en silencio mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa lo que digan, no me importa que te apellides Granger, menos aun me importa apellidarme Potter. Mis padres pueden decir misa tampoco me importa si tu padre se entera y quiere matarme que lo haga tampoco me importa si hace falta que nos fuguemos pues ya estamos tardando en coger un avión o lo que sea porque tampoco me importa…

Entonces sin pensárselo dos veces y sin dejar a Harry terminar lo que estaba diciendo Hermione agarro su rostro son las dos manos y cerro la distancia que había entre los dos con el beso más dulce que jamás podían haber imaginado. Porque si estaban juntos todo estaba bien, porque si se perdía en sus ojos no había mundo alrededor ni impedimentos, ni apellidos. Porque se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro sin apenas haberse conocido que no se imaginaban que podía salirles mal…

Estuvieron sentados en la orilla del lago hablando de temas triviales durante lo que pudieron ser minutos, horas o simplemente segundos, porque el tiempo no transcurría cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Vais a ir a la fiesta del viernes, no?

-Emm... si por desgracia, tengo que ir…

-¿Por desgracia?

-Si.

-Si esas fiestas suelen ser geniales y normalmente hay un montón de gente de nuestra edad.

-¿Conoces a Malfoy, cierto?

-Si, pero que tiene eso que…-La castaña le silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios con suavidad.

-¿También sabes lo que es que tus padres te emparejen con alguien, no?

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero igualmente no creo que lo entiendas, mi padre quiere que yo acabe con Malfoy, quiere que su cadena hotelera firme un contrato para fundirse con el bufete de los Malfoy.

-Si eso me lo contó mi9 padre pero no veo la relación.

-Tú viste lo que me estaba haciendo Malfoy.

-Si y por eso le pegué, pero si en la fiestas están tus padres no creo que haga nada.

-Te lo estoy explicando, el problema es que mi padre sonríe cada vez que ve que Malfoy se acerca a mí, se alegra si nos ve muy acarameladitos aunque lo que en realidad este pasando es que Malfoy se intenta sobrepasar conmigo. Porque si Malfoy consigue lo que quiere sus padres van a firmar el contrato, porque si Malfoy se acuesta conmigo mi padre seria el hombre más feliz del mundo aunque yo, su hija, sea la persona más desgraciada…

Harry la abrazo con fuerza, según iba relatando todo las lagrimas se habían apoderado de sus ojos y los sollozos empezaban a salir de su garganta impidiéndola hablar.

-Herms, tranquila… Ahora todo va a salir bien, y Malfoy no se te va a acercar jamás, ¿me escuchas? No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase porque todo lo que me importa eres tú…

-Harry no exageres por favor…

-No exagero…

-¡Si! Si lo haces.

-¿Porque piensas que lo hago?

-¡Porque esto no pasa, Harry!-dijo la castaña separándose de golpe para mirarle a los ojos-Porque tu no puedes depender de mi sin apenas haberme conocido, en un segundo puedes conocer algo de mi que no te guste y odiarme, porque por mucho que queramos somos menores de edad y si mi padre se entera de que estoy contigo mañana mismo estoy en los Ángeles o en Alemania o donde haga falta mientras halla un mar por medio. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, yo no soy una princesa y menos aun tú eres el Romeo que espera para salvarme.

-Esta bien, esto no es cuento de hadas, pero como te he dicho no me importa. Porque tu no necesitas un cuento de hadas para sentirte una princesa, resulta que no nos hace falta un castillo para ser felices y si tu me dejas soy el Romeo que tira piedras a tu ventana, porque si hace falta voy montado en un caballo blanco a salvarte de todo, de tu padre, de Malfoy o de mi mismo incluso. Porque si hay algo en ti que desconozca quiero conocerlo y me da igual lo malo que pueda ser yo dependo de ti por completo y no necesito nada más que mirar tus ojos para ser feliz.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-No hay quien pueda contigo, pero tampoco quiero que lo halla porque así tal cual eres sin conocerte apenas y viendo lo testarudo que eres junto a mil fallos más has hecho que me enamore de ti, y por mucho que intente negarlo me vas a convencer de que no necesito nada mas que tener fe en nosotros y que todo saldrá bien, porque realmente a eso que le llaman amor te vuelve ciego y mi mente no ve más salidas que amarte…

-Te amo…-susurro mientras se acercaba a ella para fundirse en otro beso, igual de dulce que el anterior pero mucho más intenso ya que habían confesado todo lo que sentían y necesitaban demostrárselo a ellos mismos y al otro. Tras un largo beso se separaron para coger aire.

-Debo irme…

-¿Porque?

-Voy a llegar tarde…

-¿A donde?

-A casa…

-¿Pero como te vas a ir? Si aun es pronto, además la luna hace un reflejo perfecto en el lago. Es un escenario perfecto, ¿sabes?

-¿Un escenario?-el asintió con la cabeza-¿Para que?

-Bailar.

-Yo no bailo

-¡Oh, si bailas! El viernes no me vas a dejarte sacar a bailar a una verdadera pista de baile por lo que tengo que conformarme con un lago, una luna, las luciérnagas y el césped, porque eres mi princesa sin cuento de hadas y todo lo bonito que hay aquí es poco para disfrutarlo si estas tu conmigo…

-Va a ser verdad que eres mi Romeo.

Entre risas se levantaron de donde estaban, Harry coloco las manos en la cintura de la ojiámbar y la pego más a el. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ámbar y esmeralda volvieron a fundirse mientras giraban al ritmo de ninguna melodía, hasta que Hermione empezó a tararear una canción en voz muy bajita.

-¿Qué bailamos?-dijo Harry después de unos minutos escuchando a la castaña tararear.

-Eres tu quien lo ha propuesto…

-Pero tú llevas un rato cantando una melodía…

-Compongo…

-¿Ein?

-Compongo música, me gusta tocar la guitarra y cantar. Amo escribir letras de sueños y cosas así…

-¿A sí? ¿Y me puedes cantar la letra de lo que tarareabas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que te guste…

-Vamos sabes que me va a encantar…

-Pero esta sin acabar…

-Pues no cantes el final.

Dicho eso Hermione empezó a tararear de nuevo y cerró los ojos cuando empezó a cantar para el.

We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go

And i said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they new  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes…

Hermione abrió los ojos y escondió su cara en el cuello de Harry, siguieron bailando y sintió los labios de Harry en su cabeza dándole un beso.

-¿Cuando escribiste eso?

-Ahora…

-¿Donde?

-En las estrellas y en mi corazón, esa canción es todo lo que siento desde que me has dicho que no necesito un cuento de hadas…

-¿Es para mi?

-¿A caso o dudabas?

I'm lookin through your eyes…


	5. I hope you think:That little black dress

Hermione se levantó de golpe de la cama y miró hacia el lugar de donde procedían los golpes, su balcón. Abrió la puerta y salió, no vio a nadie allí y miro hacia abajo no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al verle allí abajo, sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Te dije que era tu príncipe.

-Harry, estas loco.

-Por ti, princesa.

-Como te escuchen mis padres estamos muertos… y lo sabes.

-Si me escuchan tus padres bajas aquí, subes en mi blanco corcel y nos vamos a donde haga falta.

-¿Blanco Corcel?

-Ya tuviste que romper la magia-fingió estar molesto.

-¡Ah ya se! ¿Tu moto es el blanco corcel y la chupa esa que llevas con los vaqueros tu brillante armadura? Y déjame pensar, ¿este- dijo señalando su casa-es mi castillo?

-Ya pillaste el juego.

-Lo dicho estas loco pero loco para que te encierren.

-Así me quieres.

-¿Tan seguro estas?

-¿Hermione? ¿Con quien hablas?-se escucho la voz de su padre en el pasillo.

-Me voy.

-Esta bien, mañana nos vemos. Por cierto te paso a buscar-le guiño un ojo y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Con nadie.

Hermione estaba ya echada en su cama cuando su padre abrió la puerta.

-¿Y esas voces?

-Tenía una pesadilla…

-Esta bien, ahora descansa que mañana es la fiesta.

-Ya lo se…

-Si no quieres ir a clase para comprarte un bonito vestido para Draco lo entenderé.

-Yo no me voy a comprar ningún vestido y menos aun para Malfoy.

-Te vas a comprar un vestido si o si.

-Pero no para el hurón ese al que quieres que me tire.

-No hables así jovencita.

-¿Pero no es lo que quieres?

-Yo no-

-No mientas. Aunque me da igual, tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Salió de su casa dando un fuerte portazo, su padre había vuelto a sacar el tema de Malfoy y el vestido en el desayuno, incluso la había dado dinero y había llamado al instituto para informar de que no iba a asistir las tres últimas horas por motivos familiares. Bajo por las escaleras y salió sin pararse a dar los buenos días al portero emprendió su camino calle abajo sin percatarse de que alguien la miraba apoyado en una moto.

-Que rápido te olvidas de mí…

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, no se había acordado de que hoy iba a ir a buscarla, se giro sin darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. El moreno abrió los ojos como platos al verla así y se acerco rápidamente a ella preocupado.

-¿Que ha pasado?-susurró limpiándole las lagrimas de la cara con sus dedos.

-Nada…

-Herms…

-Mi padre se empeña en que debería comprarme un vestido para el viernes así re bonito solo para que le guste al baboso de Malfoy, y le dije que no entonces empezamos a discutir y todo eso. No iré las ultimas horas, mi padre llamo al instituto diciendo que esas horas no podré asistir.

-Entonces yo tampoco iré.

-Si, tu iras.

-Voy a ir a comprar contigo porque no te vas a comprar un vestido para Malfoy, pero ¿para mi?-sonrió Harry.

-Claro que si mi príncipe.

Hermione se coloco de puntillas y tras colocar sus brazos en el cuello del moreno deposito un beso en sus labios, el contesto con dulzura mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, no tenía intención de separarse hasta que ella se separo abruptamente.

-Mi padre saldrá en cinco minutos…

-Monta en mi blanco corcel y alejémonos del castillo.

La castaña soltó una carcajada y tras despedirse del portero se dejo arrastrar hasta la moto. Se puso el casco que el la entregaba y se coloco detrás para agarrarle fuertemente de la cintura la cintura.

-Estos trastos me dan miedo…

El soltó una carcajada y arranco la moto conduciendo calle abajo. Llegaron al instituto y todo el mundo se les quedo mirando. Jamás Harry traía a alguien en su moto, realmente nunca había tenido una novia formal y Ron llegaba en su moto propia por lo que no necesitaba ser llevado. Harry se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco haciendo gala de su estilo y su perfecta sonrisa, Hermione se quito también el casco pero sin bajarse aún de la moto, sonrió al ver al moreno mirarla. Este le tendió la mano y la ayudo a bajar, cuando estaba de pies frente a el se acerco lentamente y la beso, la castaña respondió gustosa colocando la mano con la que no llevaba el casco en su pecho al igual que el la tenia en su cintura, estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Harry tomo su mano y entraron al instituto, todo el mundo les miraba sin comprender, poca gente sabía quien era esa chica y los que lo sabían también sabían que era una Granger y que Granger y Potter no podían ni nombrarse en la misma frase.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Creo que la próxima clase la tenemos juntos…-dijo Harry mientras guardaba el casco en la taquilla y sacaba sus libros.

-Emmm… Toca Biología.-dijo entregándole su casco.

-Es tuyo, créeme lo vas a necesitar.

-¿Ah, si?-sonrío Hermione mientras iban hacia su taquilla.

-Claro que sí, pienso ir a buscarte todos los días.

Llegaron a la taquilla de ella y guardo el casco después de sacar su libro de Biología, cerro la taquilla y se giro sobresaltándose al sentir a Harry frente a ella con sus brazos apoyados en las taquillas cada uno a un lado suyo.

-Harry, nos esta mirando todo el mundo…-dijo intentando apartarse por lo que Harry coloco sus manos en su cintura reteniéndola y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-Que miren todo lo que quiera, así sabrán que eres única y absolutamente mía…-

Aparto la cara de su oidor para besarla, fue uno de esos besos que recordarías por siempre, dulce, cargado de amor, fuerte, pasional… Hermione enlazo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, si fuera por ellos ese beso no habría acabado nunca pero una tos seca detrás de ellos les hizo separarse para mirar quien les había interrumpido.

-Buscaros un hotel por dios…

-Ronald…-pronunció Harry con un tono de voz que le hubiese helado la sangre a cualquiera.

-Emmm… bueno que no pasa nada… tampoco me vais a matar por interrumpiros, Hermione es buena… seguro que me defiende, a que si?-

Empezó a hablar Ron andando de espaldas ya que Harry se había separado de la castaña para acercarse a su amigo. Hermione empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos Harry no seas crío, déjale en paz.

-Si, si, Harry déjame en paz…

Harry le dio un lee puñetazo en el hombro y se empezó a reír junto a Hermione.

-Os parecerá bonito ¬¬

-Hoy te sientas solo Ron…

-Pero si no te ha molestado.

-Yo nunca he dicho que sea por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Toca Biología.

-¿Y..? Ah vale que te vas a sentar con tu novia, vale, vale…

-Muy bien Ron vas progresando, ya pillas las directas al menos.

OoOoOoOoO

La mañana había pasado más rápido que nunca ya era la hora del recreo, por lo que Harry y Herms estaban subiéndose en la moto del primero para irse ella aun tenia que comprar el vestido para el dichoso baile. Llegaron al centro comercial en cuestión de minutos, entraron dados de la mano y empezaron a mirar los escaparates.

-Esto es un asco…

-Creo que se donde puedes ir.

-¿Qué pasa que en tu tiempo libre compras vestidos de gala?

-Vestidos no, pero trajes si.

Entraron a una gran tienda que había en la segunda planta del centro comercial, la dependienta se les acerco en seguida preguntando mil cosas sin sentido sobre si necesitaban ayuda o querían algo en especial. Harry se deshizo de ella con sutileza mientras la castaña buscaba vestidos entre las perchas, cogió varios vestidos y se metió a un probador, era una zona inmensa tenia un montón de espejos e incluso un sofá enfrente en el cual se sentó Harry a esperar. La castaña se probó el primer vestido y salio del probador, era corto, demasiado corto estaba segura de que no podría moverse ni dos pasos sin que se le viera todo, demasiado escotado. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma para que Harry la viese bien, le miro y vio que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y se estaba empezando a formar una sonrisa con demasiadas malas intenciones en su cara.

-Definitivamente este no me gusta…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡¡Mira tu cara!! ¿Quieres ver como Malfoy me mira así?

-Vale, siguiente vestido.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y entro al probador, se coloco el siguiente vestido y salio. Repitió el proceso como cinco veces, hasta que salió con un vestido de color blanco, era de gala pero le daba un toque desenfadado, cortito y ancho como con vuelo. (./1117/1421682611_b2e14a604c_ --- eL link del vestidoo xDD) Hizo un par de posturitas tras dar una vuelta y sonrió al ver a Harry, estaba mirándola tan sorprendido como la primera vez pero en sus ojos resaltaba una dulzura y un amor que hizo que casi se le vencieran las rodillas, entro al probador y tras cambiarse y pagar salieron del establecimiento.

_I hope you think: "That little black dress" ..._


	6. Cause were dead if they new

Hermione entro a casa como una bala. Y cerrando con un portazo subió escaleras arriba.

-Hola, estaré en mi habitación.

Sacó su vestido de la bolsa y lo tendió sobre la cama, sonrió y encendió la mini cadena para meter uno de sus discos, puso la música a tope y bailando y cantando se dispuso a preparase para la fiesta, nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz ante la perspectiva de una fiesta de negocios.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a la fiesta en una de las grandes limusinas que tenía su padre, se iba a bajar de ella cuando vio una mano totalmente pálida ofreciéndole ayuda para bajar, trago saliva y con una de sus más falsas sonrisas acepto. Miro a su alrededor según entraba colgada del brazo de Draco-asqueroso-rubio-que-se-cree-dios-Malfoy para ver si encontraba los orbes esmeralda que tanto le gustaban. Llevaban como más de una hora en la fiesta y ya se había artado de Malfoy, para colmo Harry no se dignaba a aparecer y estaba empezando a desistir cuando le vio cerca de uno de los ventanales que llevaban al jardín. Sus miradas conectaron y tras un guiño el moreno salio al jardín, ella se levanto y se disculpo como pudo para salir al jardín. Empezó a andar un poco hacia la gran fuente que había en el jardín intentando encontrar a Harry. Metió la mano en el agua mientras rodeaba la fuente deleitándose con la preciosa noche que había, siguió andando hacia un pequeño banco resguardado por unos arbustos el cual no se veía al menos que estuvieses cerca y le vio ahí sentado, el traje le hacía verse mucho más perfecto el negro hacia que sus ojos se viesen mas verdes de lo normal y la corbata le quedaba de miedo le daba un toque muy pero que muy sexy. Podría haber estado mirándole toda la noche pero su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Tan mal me queda el traje?

-Te queda horrible-sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Pues no puedo decir lo mismo de tu vestido…

-Ya lo habías visto

-¿Y que?-pregunto mientras pasaba el brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola más a el.

-Si mi padre supiese que estoy aquí estamos muertos…

-Pero no lo sabe.

-Ni lo va a saber…

-Me gustaría estar lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Lejos de nuestros apellidos, nuestras familias, esta maldita ciudad, las fiestas… todo…

-Puedes hacerlo…

-¿Ah, si?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Cierra los ojos-susurro en su oído-Piensa en un lugar precioso y perfecto, solo tú y yo, solo nosotros, lejos de todo y sin ninguna preocupación en la cabeza…

-Solo tú y yo… me gusta como suena…-dijo el moreno con los ojos cerrados.

-A mi también…-sonrió y acercándose más a el le beso.

Se separaron y se quedaron abrazados, Hermione estaba acurrucada en su pecho y empezó a tararear muy bajito.

-¿Nuestra canción?

-Claro…

-¿Tiene titulo?

-Love Story…

-¿La acabaste?

-Si, pero no quiero que escuches el final.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es… no quiero gafarlo…

-Vamos, cántalo que no vas a gafar nada…

-Si, y no quiero hacerlo.

-Herms…

La castaña suspiro, ¿cómo podía hacerla ceder tan rápido?

-Como te rías mueres…

-No me voy a reír…

Hermione empezó a tararear y cerró los ojos para empezar a cantar.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_

And I said

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
_He kneels to the ground_  
_And pulls out a ring_

And I said

Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you…

-¿Sabes que si pudiese escuchar esa canción cada día seria la persona más feliz del mundo?

-¿Sabes que eres un exagerado?

-No lo soy, solo digo la verdad.

-Pero esas son el tipo de cosas que solo pasan en las películas…

-Creo que te he demostrado que no es verdad

-Aun no lo has hecho…

-¿Qué debería de hacer para demostrarlo?

-Eso se demuestra con el tiempo…

-Pues de eso tenemos de sobra-con una sonrisa se fundieron en un beso.

Lo que no sabían es que no era exactamente tiempo lo que tenían ya que alguien había bajado desde la fiesta y les estaba observando aunque ellos no lo supieran.

-¡¡Hermione Jane Granger!!-se escucho una grave voz de varón detrás de la pareja.

_**Cause were dead if they new ...**_


	7. Don't wanna fly

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz y poco a poco se separo de Harry sin abrir los ojos, sabía quien era y se temía lo peor, respiro hondo varias veces y tras abrir los ojos se levanto del banco para encarar a su padre, sabia que si le cantaba ese cacho de la canción todo eso se iba a gafar pero claro el señorito no la había hecho caso. Su padre la miro furibundo, encima de salir de la fiesta se había ido con ese canalla de los Potter y eso no iba a quedar así.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones haces?

-E-esto… papá… emmm… y-yo solo…

-¡NI PAPÁ NI NADA! ¡TU TENIAS QUE ESTAS AHÍ DENTRO HACIENDO ESO QUE ESTUBIESEIS HACIENDO CON MALFOY Y NO CON EL ESTUPIDO ESTE! ¿¿NO VES QUE SOLO QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO PARA DESTRUIR MI EMPRESA??

-¡¡PUES ESO NO SERIA TAN DIFERENTE AL PORQUE TU ME OBLIGAS A ESTAR CON MALFOY!! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que sufro al lado suyo? ¿O es que te importo tan poco como para concederme los cinco minutos más valiosos de mi maldita existencia? Porque tu dices que Harry solo esta conmigo por eso pero ¡NO! Así es Malfoy que una vez que consiga hacer conmigo lo que quiere se iba a ir a por otra hija de cualquier otro magnate de cualquier empresa, joder, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¿Ya acabaste?

-¿Q-que?

-¿Qué si ya acabaste tu sermón sentimental?

-P-pero es la verdad…

-No hay pero que valga, y ahora mismo vete a la limusina y no me hagas quedar en ridículo…

-¿Y si no quiere irse?

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro! ¡Y tu niña, vete a la limusina YA!

Hermione tenía los ojos completamente aguados y las mejillas húmedas, se dio la vuelta y tras darle un corto beso de despedida a Harry se fue hacia la limusina con el corazón en un puño, sabia que nunca debía de haber pasado, nunca debía de haberse enamorado cuando los finales felices solo existen en las películas, se monto en la limusina y empezó a llorar. Tras más o menos media hora subieron sus padres, ella aun conservaba la esperanza de hablar mañana con Harry en el instituto hasta que su padre habló…

-Mañana mismo te marchas a Estados Unidos con tu tía…

-¿Q-que? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Ni tu podías acercarte a Potter y mira!

-Además tú querías que me hiciese cargo de la empresa y para eso tendría que estar aquí…

-Haz lo que te plazca en Estados Unidos, ¿no querías ser compositora? Pues ya tienes la oportunidad solo te pido que no te vuelvas a acercar por aquí ni hables con ningún Potter ni ¡NADA! Por cierto te vas a cambiar de número de móvil.

-¡¡NO puedes ser tan radical!! ¡¡Que no he matado a nadie ni he hecho nada del otro mundo!!

-¡CALLATE! ¡Cuando lleguemos haces las maletas están preparando el avión privado para salir en cuatro horas y he llamado a tu tía!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry entro a la fiesta y vio su padre esperándole, se acerco.

-A casa.

-No

-¿Cómo que no?

-Como que no, no pienso volver a casa.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Lo que quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera. Me voy a ir a vivir lejos de aquí, donde sea, voy a estudiar medicina y no vas a volver a verme el pelo jamás…

Claro directo y conciso, salió de la fiesta y sin pensárselo dos veces marcó el teléfono de su abuela, si ella no iba a estar en Londres nada le ataba a aquel lugar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione recogió toda su ropa llorando y con furia se quito el maldito vestido para dejarlo allí, no pensaba llevarse nada que le recordase a Harry, si ya iba a sufrir sin el no necesitaba cosas que le recordasen lo tonta que había sido cada cinco minutos. Monto el avión privado y tras despedirse de su madre partió hacia Los Ángeles. Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre… Los meses siguieron pasando, y no podían mantener contacto, era demasiado desesperante después de todo que ahora les separase todo un océano. El tiempo había transcurrido muy despacio para ellos y ahora Hermione acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y salía de firmar su contrato con una de las mejores discográficas de Los Ángeles cuando se choco contra alguien.

-Dios lo siento que torpe soy…-dijo mientras recogía todas las partituras y letras de sus canciones, lo guardo todo en su carpeta y se dio cuenta de que el desconocido mantenía una de las hojas en sus manos levanto la vista y casi se cae al suelo al mirarle a los ojos, no se lo podía creer es decir estaba en Los Ángeles el no podía estar allí, se levantaron a la vez y Hermione no pudo más que abalanzarse contra el y abrazarle y el le correspondió gustoso, llevaban dos años sin verse y aunque no lo creyeran guardaban esperanzas de que el destino estuviese escrito y pudieran volver a encontrarse. Taras varios minutos se separaron.

-¿P-pero que haces aquí?

-Acabar la universidad.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Medicina.

-¡Oh, dios! ¿Convenciste a tu padre?

-Después de todo lo que paso en la fiesta me fui de casa, y acabe viviendo con mis abuelos y ahora aquí estoy estudiando lo que siempre quise… ¿Y tu?

-Pues mi padre digamos que me desheredo, ahora soy la oveja negra de la familia y pues ya de perdidos al río, acabo de firmar un contrato con una discográfica…

-Estas preciosa, de verdad que te echaba de menos, pero seguro que tienes a alguien por ahí…

-Harry, yo amo y ame una sola vez… ¡Y estamos en Los Ángeles! Lejos de los apellidos, nuestras familias ya no nos retienen y este es nuestro lugar feliz.

-Te amo…-susurro al oído de la castaña antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso, después de todo los finales felices no solo existen en los cuentos…

**_Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground..._**

**_FIN_**

**_Se que me merezco una muerte lenta y dolorosa por haceros esperar tanto pero no os podreis quejar que os traigo todos los capitulos restantes más epilogo! ajajaj ESPERO REVIEWS!_**


	8. Epílogo

La pequeña niña salio de la casa cuando su madre acabó de hablar con la ex-dueña de la gatita que tenía en brazos, se paró en la entrada y elevo el brazo libre para que su madre la cogiera en brazos.

-Sabes que no debería...

-Posfis...

Hermione sonrió y cargo a la pequqeña en brazos para empezar a andar hacia el coche.

-¿Como se va a llamar?

-Mmmm ... Oney

-¿No es así como te digo yo?

-Caro.. po eso quero llamala así...

-¿Y ahora como te voy a llamar yo?

-Mmmmm.. mama es lita segulo se te ocule...

-No empieces como tu padre...-la castaña sonrió y dejo a la pequeña en su sillita del coche para abrocharla el cinturon.

Se montó en el coche y empezó a conducir hacia su casa, despues de media hora de viaje llegaron a una gran casa a las afueras de Londres y la castaña no pudo más que sonreir al ver el coche de su marido aparcado frente al garaje. Aparcó el monovolumen y tras bajarse y cojer a su hija empezo a andar hacia el porche.

-¿Cariño?-pregunto segun cruzaba la puerta de entrada y una figura masculina salio de la puerta de la sala.

-Te he dicho que no la cargues en brazos...-sonrió y cogió a la pequqeña-Cuanto has crecido... Y, oh ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

-Se llama Oney...

-¿Honey? ¿No es así como te llama mamá?-la pequeña asintió con enfasis y una gran sonrisa

-Peo va a busca ota manela de llamame...

-¿Tiene camita ya aquí?-volvió a asentir-Pues ve a llevarla para que se acostumbre...

Le dejo en el suelo y con una media sonrisa algo dudosa miro a Hermione, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar pero que no lo había hecho por que no queria que Destiny se preocupara lo estaba viendo en los ojos, se acerco algo vacilante y la abrazo. Ella se aferro con fuerza a la parte de atras de su camiseta y escocondio la cara en su cuello. Por su parte en moreno hundio el rostro en su pelo mientras la acariciaba la espalda, notaba su cuello humedecerse por las lagrimas de su esposa.

-Eres un completo imbecil...

-Lo siento.

-¡¡Y más que lo vas a sentir!!-dijo sin sacar la cara de su cuello-¿Lo ves normal? ¡¡Cuatro meses enteros perdido en algún pais tercermundista, del que no se ni el nombre, en conflictos de guerra sin pder mandar un puñetero mensaje, joder!! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve? Me pasaba las noches llorando, jdoer. Hasta la níña lo ha notado y sabes que odio que note lo mucho que me preocupas no quiero que sufra...

-De verdad que lo siento, pero no podia comunicarme contigo, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe y joder... odio que estes así y más cuando se que es mi culpa...

Hermione se separo un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-No debí ponerme así es tu trabajo y dije que lo entendía... Pero necesito que me recuerdes algo...

-Te amo...-sonrió y se fundieron en un beso, dulce y apasionado, cuatro meses enteros sin verse habia sido demasiado tiempo.

Se separaron y fueron a la sala donde estaba su hija, se sentaron en el sofa.

-Mañana la voy a llevar donde mis padres...

-¿Porque?

-Cena de la discografica...

-¿Para dos?-Hermione sonrió de lado y asintio antes de volver a besarse, despues de todo si que se podria decir que vivieron felices y comieron perdices...

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky..._


End file.
